Love Wins Over War
by jellybeanduck
Summary: Started off as an alternative Once and Future Queen. Arthur admits his love to Gwen. What will she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

"Cooking being one of them but also knowing what to say to someone I care about" Gwen lifted her head as Arthur leaned in towards her. Their lips met. Suddenly the door burst open and Merlin appeared

"Arthur, there's a ... oh... sorry," the two jumped apart and Merlin continued "There's an assassin in Camelot and, well, he's here to kill you. Odin sent him," Gwen's eyes widened.

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Arthur looked at her.

"Because, Guinevere, I have done some terrible things, many that I cannot forgive myself for. I killed Odin's son, he challenged me to a fight, I had no quarrel with him. I can still see his face, he looked so scared,"

"You cannot blame yourself," Gwen stepped forward but it was Merlin who broke the awkward silence.

"No one knows where you are, if the assassin can't find you he can't kill you,"

"May I continue to stay here?"

"Yes, of course, for as long as you need,"

"Thank you Guinevere, now Merlin, you should be on your way, I'm sure Gaius can find a job for you to do, if not I certainly can,"

"Yes, right, of course. I'll be off now, sire, Gwen," Merlin backed out of the wooden door, smirking. Arthur pulled out the bench from under the table and perched on the edge, Gwen sat down opposite him.

"About what happened earlier ..." Arthur began but he was interrupted by Guinevere.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again sire," she mumbled, still staring at the plain table.

"Oh, won't it? I don't know how to say this any other way Guinevere but I want it to, happen again that is, and I have for a very long time," He paused for breath, only to find Gwen staring at him, mouth open wide. "What? It's true!" Arthur exclaimed to a still shocked and confused Gwen. Arthur got up and started pacing.

"What's wrong?"

"Guinevere, I am afraid my father would never understand. I'm sorry,"

"Of course, you don't have to explain," she looked up at him. Their eyes locked together, they just couldn't help themselves. Arthur lent down to her and gently pressed his lips against hers. He carefully pushed her back against the wall, as though afraid she might break. The kiss became more and more passionate as they held each other up, Gwen moved them over to the bed, onto which they both fell. She ended up laid on Arthur's chest, where she placed three sweet kisses.

"Are you sure?"

"Arthur, I have never been more sure of anything in my life!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Months Later...**

A knock on the door signalled visitors.

"Come in," Arthur called from his eating chambers, where a tablecloth of papers and documents lay, waiting for signing or assigning. The guards at the door took that as their que to enter and opened the chamber door.

"The king wishes to see you immediately, sire,"

"Thank you,"

Ulric had definitely seen a change in the prince in these last few months. Not only did he finally seem to have learnt some manners with the knights, but also spoke more politely to the servants and guards. It was a complete change from the old spoiled brat of a prince, who never remembered his 'Ps and Qs' and was never polite to a servant or guard, if he acknowledged them at all.

Uther sat on his throne, pondering on the situation a hand. His son would have to know soon anyway, he would rather a months' notice to a couple weeks. The huge oak doors creaked as they opened. Arthur entered.

"Father, you called for me,"

"Yes, son. I have an urgent matter, which I need to discuss with you," Arthur remained silent. "Princess Elaine of Cameliarde is coming of age in three weeks on Sunday. A feast is to be held in celebration,"

"Well, yes father, but I don't see what that has to do with me,"

"King Lenard and I have had plans ever since Elaine was born. For eighteen years now we have planned the upcoming celebrations,"

"Well?"

"Arthur, I am not finished. Me and Leon have planned to announce your and Elaine's engagement at the feast of her eighteenth birthday. It will be a great gift for all!"

"Father! What? NO! I cannot marry Elaine! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about what would be best for my son and how to build alliances for my kingdom. Both Camelot and Cameliarde would benefit from peace. You will be king one day, Arthur, and if you marry this princess, not only will have alliances, but also heirs to take over from your rule in years to come. That's the way it has to be Arthur," The king brushed his cloak aside and strode towards his chamber doors.

"If I am to marry Elaine, can I not at least meet her first? The last time I saw her, I was fourteen years old and she was just eleven,"

"You will meet her, Lenard and his daughter will be arriving in two days time. They are staying for the week," he left Arthur alone in the Great Hall. Arthur sat down in his throne and began to think of the consequences of this arranged betrothal. The fact he didn't love Elaine for one, he loved another woman and was ... intimate with her. He would have to find Guinevere and break the bad news to her. He exited the room, footsteps echoing.

Gwen was just finishing her work at the palace kitchens, where she had been working since the Lady Morgana had disappeared, when she passed Gaius' chambers. She paused wondering if she dared see him about her problem. She decided against, and then changed her mind. If anyone would be able to help her, he would. She wiped her sweaty palms on her apron and knocked twice on the old, wooden door.

"Come in," she entered, forcing a smile onto her face. "Gwen, my child, what brings you here today?"

"I have not been feeling well in recent weeks and I was wondering if you could give me an explanation or maybe a cure,"

"Yes, well, for that I would need to examine you. Is that OK?" she nodded and he moved closer. "Now how have you been feeling in the last three weeks? Sick, tired, dizzy?"

"Yes, all of them and slightly confused but also a sense of calmness, as though in the end everything will be alright. My feelings are all over the place most of the time,"

"And you say sickness? When is that, at what time of day?"

"Mornings, it's always in the mornings, when I wake up or not long after,"

"Hmmm...," Gaius inspected his notes he had taken, it all matched up.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Gwen jumped up from where she was sat on the bench.

"Guinevere, I don't know whether this will be good or bad news to you but... you're with child,"

"What?"Gwen watched Gaius as he started moving around the bench, mouth gaping. The shock was too much, so she sat down again.

"I am preparing a draft; it will help with the sickness. Oh, and I presume that you are going to inform the father," Gwen looked away.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to,"

"May I ask who he is?" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Gaius, but we both swore not to tell anyone,"

"Do I know him?" she nodded.

"He lives in Camelot, I'm guessing,"

"Of course,"

"A servant?" At this Gwen grimaced, "You can trust me," her head shook again, "Its Prince Arthur, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Why else would it be so secretive, besides seen who you look and care for each other,"

"Can you promise me that you will not tell anyone?"

"I promise not to tell a soul, but make sure you tell him," at this Gwen looked thankful. She stood up from the bench.

"Thank you Gaius, for everything. You are one the dearest friends I could ever have hoped for," he returned her real smile and handed her the potion on her way out. The physician shook his head after the maid had left.

"Youngsters,"

Arthur bumped into Merlin on the way out of the kitchens, where Guinevere was not to be found either.

"Ah, Merlin. Have you seen Guinevere lately?"

"Um, no but I heard that Gaius saw her earlier, after she had finished her shift,"

"Why is she ill?"

"I don't think so; wouldn't she have told us if she was?" Arthur shrugged in agreement with his manservant, and then started to walk away.

"I'm going to find her, and Merlin, I'm sure you have jobs to be getting on with,"

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied sarcastically, before going on his way himself.

Gwen was just putting her plate away after tea, when there was a knock on her front door. A black-cloaked figure stood in the fast fading light, all Gwen could see of him were the bright blue eyes but she would recognise those eyes anywhere.

"Come in, it's freezing out there!" she stood back to let the prince into her cosy, warm home.

"Guinevere, I have terrible news, which I must share with you," Arthur gazed at the floor.

"So do I,"

"Are you ill?"

"No. Why?"

"Merlin said Gaius saw you earlier, I thought you may have been ill,"

"No, but I did go to Gaius," Again Arthur looked puzzled, "I'm afraid, well it could be good or bad really depending on how you look at the situation," he frowned, " Arthur, I'm... I'm pregnant," her eyes widened at the realisation of what she had just blurted out.

"Really? Are you sure?" Gwen nodded, anxious about what might happen next. Would he be happy, excited, angry or would he just abandon her? His face broke into a massive grin, as he picked her up and spun her around in circles. "You are amazing!" her cheeks now tinted with pink, she blushed with pleasure.

"Hold on, it _is_ mine isn't it?"

"Of course it's yours, how many men do you think I am sleeping with? We're going to be parents!" they hugged again. When they eventually parted, Arthur lent down to gently brush his lips against hers.

"Hold on," Arthur reluctantly pulled back to listen to what she had to say, "You said you had bad news to tell me," Again Arthur directed his gaze towards the floor.

"Yes, I do. My father has arranged a marriage between myself and Princess Elaine of Cameliarde; he wants to announce the engagement in three weeks. I'm sorry, I tried to stop him," Gwen stayed silent, "I will _not_ marry her, don't worry, You must believe me. I will only ever marry the woman I love, Guinevere, and that is you. You are the woman I love and you are carrying my child,"

"What will your father say?"

"What can he say when you are going to give birth to an heir to Camelot's throne?"

"I hadn't even thought of that!" Gwen put her hand to her mouth.

"I shall tell my father that I cannot marry Elaine, and, I will ask your permission, but if it comes to it, will you let me tell the king about us and our child,"

"If you really need to, as long as he will promise not to hurt our baby when he or she comes,"

"I will make him promise," he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Gwen laid her head on Arthur's now warm chest.

"One day, Guinevere, we will be together, one day,"

"Then I shall look forward to that day but for now we must concentrate on the present," he brushed his lips on her forehead, when the tower bell rang signalling eight o'clock.

"I must go, I love you,"

"I love you too," they kissed again and no sooner than they had parted was Arthur out the door.


End file.
